


Fish

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Fluff, Math, Tutoring, artist!zayn, nerd!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam helps Zayn in math and Zayn know exactly one good joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying to update this series at least once a day but unfortunately school keeps getting in the way...ill update when I can though! this one is just fluff(imagine that...more fluff? really? yup) and I actually kind of like the way it came out considering its not even 700 words...some longer ones are coming up don't worry though! just read and let me know what you think! reviews are lovely!

"Liam, could you stay after class for a minute?" Ms Culton stopped him on his way out the door.

"Of course," Liam responded. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help a student who is struggling," she explained. "If you could just meet with him after school sometimes to go over the lessons, I'm sure it would make a huge difference."

Liam had never seen himself as particularly smart, nor very good at working with people, but he was certainly willing to help, so he said, "Absolutely! When should we meet?"

Ms. Culton gave him the time and day to meet with the student in the library. She never said who, though. Liam wondered if she had done that on purpose or simply forgotten to mention it. He. It was a he, probably a football player who thought he was too cool to study, Liam decided. He didn't know how tutoring would be of much use in that case, but he made a promise and he was going to try.  
-  
The bell rang to end the school day and Liam quickly packed his bag before heading to the library. Time to meet the mystery student. Liam pulled out his notebook and calculator, as well as some practice problems he had written for the lesson they had gone over in class the previous day. He had only been there about five minutes when he sensed someone sitting down across from him.

"You're Liam?" the boy asked quietly.

"Yeah, you here for math help?" 

He nodded. "Zayn."

"Ok Zayn, is there anything specific you need help with? Do you understand the homework?" Liam began. "We could go over that, or I have some problems for you to try."

"I just don't get any of it," Zayn sighed. He seemed pretty upset about it, too. "Can we do the homework? I haven't been able to do it in ages."

"Sure," Liam opened his folder and Zayn did the same. Liam couldn't help but notice the dozens of doodles scattered across both the inside and the outside of the other boy's folders And they were good. Makes sense, though, Zayn seemed like the artistic type. "Where do you want to start?"

"Umm... The beginning?" It sounded like a question, like Zayn was unsure himself about what he knew. 

"Alright, what's two plus two?" Liam joked.

"Fish," was the response, without even missing a beat. "Even I know that." Zayn's smirk suggested that he was joking, but at the same time completely serious. Where had that even come from?

"I don't get that," Liam admitted. "I've heard that joke before but I've never really gotten what fish has anything to do with it."

"Man, that's the best one! Let me show you." The artist proceeded to draw a perfect "2" on his notebook page so Liam could see it. Liam look on with confusion when Zayn then drew the digit backwards. "And if you overlap them like this..." When he drew the figures together, Liam could see the simple outline of a fish. It amazed him that he had never noticed that before.

"That's actually pretty cool," Liam admitted. 

"Well don't expect any more, cuz it's the only one I know," Zayn gave a real smile. "You gonna show me how to do the problem or not?"

"Oh... Yeah... Here..." Liam stuttered, demonstrating how to work out the first homework question. It took Zayn three tries to get the second, but he got the third one on his first attempt.

"Do you think we could...maybe...meet again tomorrow?" Zayn asked hesitantly. "To work on the homework?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Liam decided. "Same time?"

Zayn nodded quickly and packed up his books. "See you tomorrow, then." He left without another word.

Liam liked Zayn, he decided, and so help him this kid was going to succeed in math if it was the last thing Liam did.


End file.
